


Birthday Girl

by panties_and_pigtails



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Guy Jared, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Girl Jensen, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Restraints, Unsafe Sex, always a girl!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panties_and_pigtails/pseuds/panties_and_pigtails
Summary: Jensen is a college student and she hasn't lost her virginity yet. What could be a better birthday gift for herself that to lose it? Only things don't go as she had hoped, taking a turn for the very worst.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4027626#t4027626) for Round 6 of the Supernatural Masquerade.

On the run up to Jensen's 21st birthday all her friends had been preoccupied with Mardi Gras and Bacchus parties, because why wouldn't they stretch out the parties and debauchery for as long as they could? They were college students after all. And so plans for Jensen's birthday kind of fell by the wayside. And she didn't particularly feel like reminding them. Jensen's parents had promised that they would make a big fuss about it when she went home. 

And at any rate Jensen had a plan of her own for the big day: she was finally going to lose her virginity. And she didn't need her friends getting in her way or psyching her out, making too much of a deal or trying to talk her out of it. She didn't want to _wait for the one_. Not anymore anyway, that plan had already got her to 21 without ever getting laid. She always got too inside her own head. It was embarrassing, and she was finding it exponentially harder to pretend to her friends that she knew what they were talking about whenever they talked about sex.

She just wanted to get it over with so she wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

So on the night of her birthday she went out to one of the local bars, not too far from her dormitory with the intention of finding a man to hook-up with. She'd put on her sexiest little black dress, not too modest not too revealing, something that accentuated her curves without putting them overtly on display. Hair and make-up done to perfection, not that she needed much, she was never a fan of the caked on look, but she knew how to enhance what god had so graciously given her. 

She even put her best moves out on the dance floor, let herself loosen up, letting the music lift her, making her feel more confident than she had allowed herself to feel in the last while.

But still she had no takers. No offers. Not one single guy approached her. If it wasn't for a small group of lesbians who decided to join her and share a few rounds with her, her ego might have been a bit more bruised. It was never a bad thing to make more friends, even if that wasn't what she was looking for. 

After the ladies left, Jensen planted herself at the bar, she wasn't quite in the mood to leave just yet. But it was stupid, tonight had clearly been a bust. She was just going to have one last drink and then call it quits. And that was when the tall hunk of stranger sat down next to her. Sliding a twenty across the bar, "This one's on me," and he smiled, dimples popping on his ridiculously handsome face, and he ordered a beer for himself. 

That was the last thing she remembered as her mind trudged back up into something resembling consciousness. Everything felt foggy and she felt sluggish. And took longer than it should have to blink. She's sure. And she felt overwhelmingly warm, only the second she realized it did she feel the chill creep over her flesh, her nipples hard. And naked. She was completely naked. She was completely naked and she couldn’t move her arms or legs. Her legs, that were wide open and spread up and over, her ankles restrained not too far from where her wrists were bound. 

Trussed on some bed in a room she didn’t know in a house or apartment that could be God knows where.

Her soft, pale, smooth virginal pussy so openly on display, and there was nothing she could do to cover herself. 

Her body tensing and twitching and fluttering as panic set in, her breathing rapid and harsh. 

“Hey, hey, hey, now,” a voice hushed gently, and Jensen let out a scream as a hand touched her calf.

The man from the bar.

 _Jared_. She was sure he had said his name was Jared. But she wasn’t one hundred percent sure and she didn’t want to call him the wrong name.

She started to cry, “Wh-what. Why are you doing this to me?”

He started to stroke her leg, “Shhh. None of that now. This is what you wanted right? The opportunity to get fucked without your pesky brain getting in the way?”

“How did–”

“It’s amazing what people will tell you with the right _social_ lubricant…or what you can _glean_ from reading someone’s journal.”

“My journal?”

“Under your pillow isn’t exactly the most secure hiding spot, now is it? Found it when I was banging your roommate on your bed. Started reading it after she passed out. Couldn’t put it down.”

“Had to keep coming back to see how my favourite story was progressing,” letting his fingers _tiptoe_ back up to her ankle when he reached her knee cap, “If the main character was still clinging to her _virtue_. Imagine my delight when I read her birthday plans. Well I thought to myself I owe it to her to make her wish come true.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Need you to relax. You want to enjoy your first time, don’t you?”

She jumped when he suddenly grabbed the back of her knee, fingers tracing circles, she was ticklish there, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me go.”

“And leave you unfulfilled?”

She just barely stifled a giggle when he got to that soft little pocket on her inner thigh, “No, please, no.”

“No?” he asked, “But just look at all this slick your pretty pussy is producing,” he swiped his thumb through her shiny juices, and she whimpered as he raised his thumb for her to see, licking it off himself, “She needs someone to take of her, and I’m afraid your hands are tied.”

He got his thumb wet again and then started rubbing her clit.

She sobbed, “No! Don’t. Please. _Please_.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to think of me every time you strum one out, and how much you enjoyed becoming a woman under my ministrations.” 

She whimpered, unable to completely hold back a moan when he applied just a little bit more pressure, “There’s a good girl.”

“No. No. No. No…” all she could say on a loop, her eyes snapped shut, she shook her head against the pillow, her back arching off the bed as Jared continued to stroke her well beyond the point where she would normally have to stop herself, “Fuck. _Please_. Stop…” and later she would feel sick about how much she didn’t really want him to stop in that moment, as he pushed her into her first full blown orgasm. 

Made her cry all over again, and she didn’t feel any better when his smug smirk came into view when she finally looked back up at him. Only he wasn’t sitting by her side anymore. No. Now he was kneeling up on the bed, in what would have been the space between her legs were they not tied in place as they were. 

He was still fully clothed. Except…

Her eyes widening in horror as her gaze fell below his chest to his super massive cock that he had out in his hand, and she squeaked. Her pussy throbbed. Jensen hadn’t exactly seen a lot of dicks in her time, but she knew that Jared was way _way_ above average. There was no way that thing was going to fit inside her. It was so _thick_ and it had to be in double digits in length. 

“No, please, you can’t…it won’t fit. It won’t fit.”

“Oh, Jensen,” he hushed as he took hold of her thighs, getting into position, caressing the supple flesh, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head. You can take more than you think.”

And with that he pressed the unsheathed tip to her opening. She held her breath as he began to actually push in. Fuck it hurt. And it was agonizingly slow, two inches in and he’d pulled back out, her hopes soaring quicker and higher than they should that he might have changed his mind somehow. But he just took out a bottle of lube and squirted half it’s contents out onto his hand to slather up his dick. The slide back in was smoother, and quicker, too quick, ramming in more than she had been prepared for and she screamed.

His hand covering her mouth as he rolled his hips, pull, push, pause, repeat and he didn’t relent until he was in as far as he could go, “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” 

Her heart thundering as he took out his phone, taking a picture of her pussy stuffed with his dick, “What are you doing?”

“Gotta have the complete series,” and he took another shot from a slightly different angle.

She blinked. Not saying another word, couldn’t, what would be the point? 

He reached down cupped her cheek in a facsimile of affection, sweeping her hair back away from her face, “Now for the main event.”

Her mind checking out as he pounded into her body mercilessly as she lay there unwilling and unable to move even if she had been. The only thing she could do was to keep up the mantra: _Please don’t come inside me_.

But he did. And there was photographic evidence of it. 

She’d felt weak and limp like a ragdoll when he’d unbound her. The last thing she could remember was her feeble struggle as he covered her mouth with a cloth saturated in something before she blacked out.

When she woke up she was redressed, lying on top of her own bed, a morning after pill sitting –still packaged– on her night stand. 

She’d take it later. Right now she was gonna be sick.


End file.
